Love Me
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Summary:“Te amo”, logré percibir en las bellas cosas que me mostraba con su don...Tanto la había anhelado, tanto que la había deseado y ahora la sentía más que mía./One Shot/Lemmon/NessxJake


**Summary**:_"Te amo", logré percibir en las bellas cosas que me mostraba con su don...Tanto la había anhelado, tanto que la había deseado y ahora la sentía más que mía./One Shot/Lemmon/NessxJake_

_Dedicado a **RO** -Nessie – Elena. (quien me ha pedido este fic desde hace mucho) al igual que he querido dedicarlo **Mayra**, porque sé que ama a Jake demasiado y también por ser una amiga genial que me ha sacada de muchas… te kero…_

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

La esperaba sentado en el borde la enorme cama blanca; creo ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para salir del baño a mi encuentro. Podía oír su corazón desbocado cada vez que yo hacía algún ruido o le preguntaba si estaba bien. Debía de estar poniéndose uno de esos conjuntos que le había dado la pixie Alice para esta ocasión. No se iba a perder "la tradición" según la vidente.

Renesmee y yo, nos estábamos dando unas "vacaciones" antes de nuestra boda; queríamos pasar un tiempo alejados de la familia para compartir juntos antes del gran día y de que ella fuera la señora Black.

No pensábamos esperar hasta la luna de miel para consumar nuestro amor, habíamos esperado demasiado a mi modo de ver, o mejor dicho yo había esperado demasiado tiempo para por fin pensar en involucrarnos en el asunto de tener relaciones. Más que nada me retenía el hecho de que ella tenía la idea de esperar hasta casarnos, pero luego sin explicación alguna, abandonó aquel planteamiento y prácticamente me insinuó lo del pequeño viaje antes de la boda.

Ella ya tenía 9 años pero su cuerpo parecía ser de 20 y su mentalidad estaba muy lejos de la edad que aparentaba, era tan madura, paciente e inteligente; extraordinaria, sobresaliente en todo y por encima de cualquier humano.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de oír como la puerta del baño se abría. Mi expectación se evidenció en mi pulso, pero ella estaba más agitada que yo, lo podía oír.

- ¿Jake?

-¿Si, Nessie?

- Voy…a salir. Por favor no te rías. – dijo casi suplicante

- ¿reírme? – comenté con desaliento cuando la bella imagen de su cuerpo cubierto con encaje rojo, conmocionó cada célula de mi cuerpo. El contraste de la ropa interior con el color de su piel, era algo para quedarse sin respiración.

- Jacob, ¿Qué tal me veo? – se sonrojó al pasar sus manos por la escasa tela y mirarse con inseguridad. Yo no podía hablar puesto que estaba con la boca abierta admirando lo que por años me imaginé; ella no estaba ni cerca de mi pobre imaginación. Era divina, perfecta, cada curva en su lugar - ¿Jake? – insistió al mirarme

- ¡Dios! ¡Mi amor, eres hermosa! – logré balbucear mientras se coloreaba y se acercaba. Se paró frente a mí y yo estaba hipnotizado, allí sentado. Me abrazó estando ella de pie y se situó entre mis piernas. Le devolví el abrazo totalmente absorto. El olor de su piel me estaba volviendo loco, era delicioso, atractivo, provocativo. Presioné mi rostro contra su pecho y oí su corazón acelerarse.

- Te amo, Nessie. Eres mi vida – dije contra el encaje que le cubría parte del torso. – si no quieres…si esto te asusta, te esperaré cuanto quieras, esperaré a que te sientas lista.

- No, mi lobito. Hoy, ahora, en este mismo momento te voy a dar lo único que en realidad poseo – su voz invadió mi cabeza y descargó su mano en mi rostro para demostrarme que pensaba– te doy mi cuerpo que de hecho siempre ha sido tuyo – alcé la mirada y ahí estaba ella con sus dos preciosos ojos chocolate, sus rizos cobre cubriendo un poco su rostro y la sonrisa más bella que le haya visto.

Me dediqué a besarla por encima de la delgada y transparente tela, su vientre emanaba la calidez más asombrosa que alguien pudiese sentir y mis manos recorrían las curvas de su espalda. Susurró mi nombre un par de veces al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros descubiertos (pues me había quitado la camiseta hacia un buen rato) y escuchaba su corazón correr cada vez más rápido.

- Nessie – le dije al acercarme a su ombligo – calma, no pasará nada malo. Debes relajarte un poco. – ella rió bastante fuerte y la miré de reojo.

- ¿relajarme? – oí su tono divertido y me pasó las manos por el cabello – no estoy asustada ahora. Solo es que tú haces que me sienta así, que mi corazón se descontrole – me mostró con su habilidad que sentía, me sonrió y yo volví a pegarme contra su cuerpo como antes pero esta vez le acariciaba las piernas. Ella tomó mis manos y las guió a través su cuerpo dejándolas en el lugar de su cuerpo que probablemente era el que más me enloquecía, sus pechos. Dejó escapar un siseo (supongo que de lujuria) y se estremeció un poco cuando mis manos se movieron con suavidad sobre el encaje. Vaya que me estaba poniendo a mil con los leves movimientos que hacía al soltar grititos ahogados, mientras yo seguía tocando sus atributos femeninos.

-espera – murmuró. Hizo que retirara mis manos de su cuerpo y para luego comenzar a halar la cinta roja que mantenía su corpiño cerrado, pero mientras se iba deslizando el lazo la prenda iba dejando al descubierto la piel crema de mi preciosa prometida. Se la quitó con ligereza y se quedó mirándome un largo rato a los ojos, con demasiado amor para ser descrito – tómame Jacob. –dijo con cierto tono lascivo y me hizo hervir la sangre. La sujeté con demasiada fuerza por la cintura y me paré casi que alzándola en el aire, se rió un poco y yo casi que la silencié con beso un poco desesperado, como si fuera el primero y último que fuese a darle; trataba arduamente de ser delicado y tierno, pero estaba ese lado mío instintivo que me a veces lo impedía.

Renesmee se amarró a mí con sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que me hacia paso al centro de la cama con ella. La descargué con suavidad puesto que estaba tratando de controlarme y aproveché para despojarme de mis jeans y zapatos en un santiamén, ni siquiera le di tiempo a Ness para reaccionar cuando ya estaba besándola de nuevo sobre la cama. Me separé unos momentos de ella y le miré de cuerpo completo y le besé la frente aun maravillado con su destacable perfección.

No pude evitar esa tentación amenazante y pecaminosa de besar la piel un tanto marmórea de sus pechos. Delineé cada curva armónica con mis labios, lengua y dedos. Ella no podría sentirse mejor. Me mostraba con su don a cada momento que pasaba y yo era feliz complaciéndola con ese pequeño gesto de deseo y amor. Podía sentir mi cuerpo perderse en la anticipación y la excitación que tenerla cerca me producía. Mi temperatura iba en aumento al igual que la suya, sentía que en cualquier momento los dos tendríamos una combustión espontanea. Y Mucho más cuando comenzó ella acariciar mi torso, todo mi cuerpo mientras me susurraba cosas hermosas al oído."Te amo", "te quiero conmigo para siempre", "lo eres todo para mí", "te deseo", le oí decir, pero eso ultimo fue lo que encendió por completo mi pasión. No sabía si ella estaba lista aun, pero yo sí. Quería entrar en su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, pero le daría la libertad de decidirlo a ella, ella decidía cuando empezar.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió mi excitación presionando contra ella; eso no se sentía muy bien para mí, era como una pequeña tortura. Se asustó un poco cuando gruñí al moverme un poco, pero luego se serenó. Ella se mordió los labios muchas veces mientras me acariciaba con sus delicadas manos; parecía saber lo que hacía y sin embargo era la primera que estábamos juntos de esta forma. Tal vez esto no se necesitaba mucha experiencia, lo nuestro era una conexión más que corporal, era espiritual y el placer nacía con cada pequeña cosa que realizábamos, además de que el instinto la guiaba tal como a mí.

Espontáneamente comenzó a deslizar sus pequeñas bragas con sus manos a lo largo de sus bellas piernas, pensé que quería causarme un ataque cardiaco, pero solo logró que la deseara más y que me excitara más.

- Jake –casi suspiró al decir mi nombre cuando comencé a imitarla en eso de despojarse de la ropa interior y le sonreí ampliamente antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. Posé una de mis manos en el interior de unos de sus muslos, le acaricié un poco y luego aparté un poco su pierna y la situé de forma que rodeara mi cintura.

- Ness, detenme si te hago daño o si no quieres…

-no te preocupes –me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar. _"Te amo", _logré percibir en las bellas cosas que me mostraba con su don. Con eso último no pude evitar dejarme llevar por lo especial de momento y me decidí por entrar en su cuerpo, en ese divino santuario que adoraba más que a mi vida. Ella inevitablemente gimió un poco al igual que yo, pero no sabía exactamente si era de placer o si le estaba haciendo algún daño. Me quedé mirándole a los ojos, ella frunció el ceño y me hizo saber con a su modo particular que continuara. Eso no me lo esperaba. Me reí y conseguí el comenzar a moverme para seguir su petición; lentamente agarraba confianza mientras ella seguía gimiendo por lo bajo y de vez en cuando soltaba alguno que otro jadeo bastante excitante a mi modo de ver.

Rogaba porque ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, nunca, nunca me había sentido de esta forma. Era especial y un tanto indescriptible. Renesmee hincó unas cuantas veces sus uñas en mi espalda y…espalda baja; tengo que admitirlo, dolió un poco pero se sentía…bien, algo realmente raro para mí en esta situación.

Luego del algunos minutos, Nessie comenzó a removerse algo inquieta, creo que la hice sentir incomoda al aumentar el ritmo de mis empujes dentro de ella.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunté entrecortadamente al quedarme quieto. Ella inquirió en que cambiar de lugar o algo así. Me giré sobre mi mismo manteniendo nuestro cuerpos perfectamente unidos mientras ella se reía un poco, definitivamente le encontraba algo divertido a tener relaciones.

Ella quedó encima de mí, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me besó la frente para después comenzar con timidez a mover sus caderas de una manera armoniosa, delicada y suave pero que en sí, era increíble, se sentía muy diferente a comparación de momentos antes, mucho mejor podía decir yo. La tomé por la cintura después de haberla hecho apoyar sus piernas a mi lado y no entrelazadas con las mías para nuestra comodidad.

Continuó algunos momentos de esta forma, hasta que comencé a sentir el fuego crecer en mi interior; ese gozo divino antes de alcanzar el paraíso con los manos y volver a la tierra. También sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo; era increíble como su don para mostrarme las cosas funciona ahora, me encantaba, era fascinante. Además de que su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada y de nuevo sus labios dejaban escapar gimoteos ahogados.

Apoyó sus manos en mi abdomen sin dejar sus apasionados y gráciles para movimientos para dedicarme una mirada lujuriosa durante casi 30 segundos y luego prácticamente colapsó sobre mi cuerpo; le oír gemir demasiado fuerte pero luego no recuerdo muy bien que pasó porque yo al parecer me uní a ella, me llevó al límite en menos de lo que pude saber o reaccionar. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y se contrajo, cada musculo actuando mientras apretaba con intensidad los muslos de mi amada. Se dejó caer sobre mí y me mordió el hombro pero sin hacerme daño; eso aumentó considerablemente las sensaciones que me invadían y me hacían perder en ella, en nuestra unión.

Tardamos un buen rato en calmarnos y aclarar nuestra mente aunque fuera un poco. Para luego ver los "pequeños" destrozos que le habíamos hecho a la ropa de cama. Me reí de lo cómico de aquella perspectiva y besé la frente de mi futura esposa. Tanto la había anhelado, tanto que la había deseado y ahora cuando la sentía más que mía, recordaba cómo en un tiempo lejano me decía que quería esperar hacer esto. Había sido tan refrescante, relajante, maravilloso y lleno de ….ese algo inexplicable que me hacía sentir casi eufórico de felicidad al estar junto a ella.

Me dio unos cuantos, mientras a través de su pensamientos me mostraba lo bien que se había sentido, lo mucho que me amaba ahora y lo tanto que anhelaba ser la señora Black para no escatimar nunca en pasión, en momentos como este.

- no creo que tengamos que esperar a casarnos para repetirlo – le sonreí con algo de malicia y ella también lo hizo – cuanto tú quieras mi amada Nessie, solo cuando lo desees…

* * *

**cualquier opinion, sugerencia, impresión, critica y demas..son bien recibidos..reviews! .. please.. me encantaría saber que piensa.. me he tardado un buen tiempo en escribirlo porque no sabía muy bien como hallar las palabras para lo que queria expresar.. :P**

saludos ^^


End file.
